Fuck! Fanservices, again?
by Miku-Shim
Summary: Kemeriahan SS5 masih terus berlanjut, dan... what the fuck with fanservices! / Kyuhyun-Ryeowook/


**Fuck! Fanservice! Again?**

**(KyuWook)**

**By Miku Shim**

**.**

**.**

Ok.

Jadi memastikan diri sendiri aman dari rasa sakit hati oleh lelucon tak lucu yang dilakukan pria-pria hampir paruh baya adalah dengan menghindarinya sedini mungkin.

Dan inilah yang dilakukan Kim Ryeowook sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita break saja," ucapnya dengan malas.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu, tidak mau ambil pusing. Keputusannya sudah jelas, tanpa harus dikatakan. The fuck! With the 'break' agreement!

Ryeowook menelan ludah. Sikap Kyuhyun yang menggampangkan permintaannya atau lebih tepatnya keputusan sepihaknya seharusnya sudah dapat ia tebak.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyu. Pokoknya kita _break, '_kay"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook melenggang pergi begitu saja. Semakin lama dia meneruskan obrolan satu arah ini, semakin dia akan goyah dan membatalkan niatnya.

The fuck!

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengulum senyum getir lagi-lagi untuk sebuah fanservice yang menyebalkan. Sepertinya para pria ini semakin gila, ditambah lagi dengan panggung gemerlap dan sorak sorai para fans.

Yeah, semangat mereka terbakar.

Fanservice semakin menjadi.

Sentuhan-sentuhan intim ditebarkan dengan bangga di atas panggung.

Ciuman Siwon-Kyuhyun, yeah, sebagaimana SS5 sebelumnya.

Sungmin yang menggila, memainkan tubuh penuh berbalut dress sexynya dengan bergairah. Membiarkan dada palsunya teraba oleh Ryeowook yang terbawa suasana. Melanjutkan tradisi, mendatangkan kebahagiaan dari penyuka couple buatan agensi.

The fuck!

Ryeowook tidak suka fanservice. Sama sekali tidak. Terutama yang mengharuskannya mendapat skinship.

Terlebih lagi selama ini member Suju yang lain segan-segan jika mendapat perintah fanservice dengannya. Aura hitam akan menguar dari sorot mata member termuda, Cho Kyuhyun, yang siap menghancurkan tubuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuh kekasihnya.

Member yang lain baru akan menanggapi jika Ryeowook yang memulai. Persetan dengan Kyuhyun. Jarang-jarang bisa memeluk Ryeowook, menciumnya, dan melihatnya menjadi cantik jika tidak di panggung.

Yeah, it's fun and fuck! Fanservice.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menghindar.

Dari Kyuhyun. Selama perhelatan SS5. Ryeowook masih bisa tersenyum tentu saja, karena ELF dan Ryeosomnia adalah cintanya yang lain selain Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya demi fanservice sialan, tak masalah. Ryeowook masih bisa bersenang-senang.

Ryeowook tersenyum tersipu saat Zhoumi memeluknya. Bahagia.

Tak sedikit yang merasakan pandangan tak suka dari Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi, bersiaplah untuk nerakamu setelah ini!

Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk menempel pada pasangan hiperaktif, Eunhyuk, dan sesekali Donghae.

Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk, dia sudah kebal dengan berbagai macam kejahilan Kyuhyun. Sedang Donghae, bagaimana harus mengatakannya, Kyuhyun tak begitu mempermasalahkan kedekatan mereka, karena Donghae menyayangi Ryeowooknya seperti saudara.

SS5 adalah surga, bagi pecinta fanservice.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook merapikan rambut panjang ikal ala-Badanya dengan gemulai. Ryeowook mendapat bagian crossdressing pada SS5 ini. Yeah, selain sentuhan-sentuhan tak wajar sesama member, crossdressing adalah salah satu dari fanservice sialan itu.

What the- fuck!

Ryeowook tertawa riang, melihat member lain yang juga melakukan crossdressing. Ryeowook terpesona pada Sungmin yang super sexy, Kangin yang anggun, dan ahahaha Siwon yang kikuk. What the...!

Ok! Cukup dengan semua umpatan tentang fanservice itu.

Ryeowook menari dengan gemulai. Menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun putih dengan lembut. Sesekali tangannya terangkat membetulkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai, menyelipkannya kembali ke telinganya.

Ryeowook menari sensual dengan Sungmin yang sexy.

Ryeowook mendekati Siwon, membandingkan tubuh mungilnya yang menawan dengan tubuh besar Siwon yang dalam balutan dress ketat, membuatnya seperti wanita kekar dengan trisep menggelembung.

Whoa... such a strong woman!

Sepasang mata memperhatikan dengan marah, empat gadis jadi-jadian yang berlenggak-lenggok dengan menggoda.

Fokus tatapannya terarah pada Bada-Wookie yang mempesona. Dia tidak terima. Kekasihnya memperlihatkan kecantikan pada banyak mata yang memandangnya suka, penuh cinta.

Ryeowook hanya miliknya. Tubuh dan jiwanya.

Tidak ada yang boleh menikmati pesona Kim Ryeowook lebih dari yang bisa dilakukannya.

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Apa maumu!?"

Ryeowook mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit karena tarikan paksa oleh Kyuhyun, membawa mereka menjauh dari keramaian member dan staff lainnya yang merayakan kesuksesan konser kali ini.

"Aku tidak suka kau tebar-tebar pesona!" geram Kyuhyun. Sorot matanya sangat tajam, menghisap jiwa Ryeowook ke dalam aura gelap yang menyebalkan.

"Aha! Bukankah kau pecinta fanservice? Kau berciuman dengan Siwon berkali-kali," balas Ryeowook dengan sinis.

"God! Kenapa selalu hal itu yang kau ributkan, Wookie? Tidakkah kita sudah menyelesaikannya baik-baik? Kenapa masih mempermasalahkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah kesal, selalu hal ini yang memicu pertengkaran kedua namja itu untuk tahun ini.

Fanservices, fuck!

"Kau tahu fanservice itu akan kembali berulang di SS5 berikutnya dan berikutnya sampai SS5 terakhir. Kau boleh usul untuk melakukan fanservice denganku di SS6, silakan." Lanjut Kyuhyun frustasi karena Ryewook benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya, serta kata-katanya.

"Kau lakukan saja tugas fanservicemu, dan biarkan aku dengan kesenanganku!" gertak Ryeowook. Kesal sekali karena Kyuhyun masih saja merecokinya. Padahal Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati fanservicenya, lalu kenapa harus melarangnya melakukan ini itu?

Toh mereka sudah putus. Kemarin pagi.

"Ya! Aku tak mengijinkanmu pergi menghindar lagi!" tahan Kyuhyun dengan mencekal lengan Ryeowook yang hendak kembali berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Sekedar mengingatkan kita sudah putus, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ditariknya lengan Ryeowook lebih kuat dan menjatuhkan namja manis itu ke dadanya, memeluknya erat, membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa memberontak.

"Itu keputusan sepihak, Kim Ryeowook. Kau menjadi kekasihku dengan kesepakatan bersama. Aku memintamu dan kau menerimaku. Kita tidak akan pernah berakhir sebelum kedua belah pihak menyetujuinya. Dan untuk mengingatkanmu, aku tak pernah menyetujui permintaan putusmu, tidak akan pernah meski kau kembali meminta" bisik Kyuhyun, dengan suara berat, mengancam.

"Terlebih lagi bulan ini adalah anniversary kita. Tujuh tahun cinta kita. Berhenti melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," lanjut Kyuhyun, kali ini lebih lembut. Dikecupnya pelan dan lama helaian rambut Ryeowook.

"You're mine..." membawa Ryeowook menghadapi wajahnya, beradu pandang dalam diam, membagi hembusan napas untuk terhela aroma masing-masing.

"Only and always mine" tegas Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini menyentuhkan kedua ujung hidung mereka, menggesekkannya perlahan, membagi napas yang memburu menuntut untuk mencumbu.

Mata Ryeowook terpejam.

"Kau mengaku kalah? Apa kau sudah menyerah?" goda Kyuhyun. Getaran bibirnya saat berkata-kata menyapu permukaan kedua belah bibir manis Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu mengerang tertahan.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Yeah, dia selalu kalah, _pada Kyuhyun._

Fuck!

Kyuhyun menyeringai gembira. Namja ini hanya miliknya. Mata, pipi, hidung, bibir, dada, paha dan semuanya adalah miliknya. Dan hanya dinikmatinya sendiri.

Ciuman penuh cinta tercipta oleh dua namja yang menyendiri. Satu terhimpit oleh yang lain. Yang berbadan kecil terkukung oleh yang lebih tinggi, menyerah pada nasibnya yang harus meladeni ciuman basah itu dengan senang hati.

**.**

**.**

Siwon menggerutu karena tidak menemukan Ryeowook dimanapun. Kebiasaannya selama SS5 adalah membujuk Ryeowook setelah show, meminta maaf atas fanservice yang mungkin kurang berkenan di hati namja itu. But, where the hell is Ryeowook?

Siwon melihat keduanya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, di sudut sempit gudang penyimpanan peralatan. Dengan niat yang tulus dihampirinya kedua maknae itu, mengingatkannya untuk sedikit pesta penghabisan setelah pergelaran Super Show kesekian kalinya.

"Ya,..."

Siwon langsung terkatup diam karena kedua maknaenya menoleh dan menghujaninya dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Mengganggu saja," desis Kyuhyun tanpa sungkan-sungkan.

"Yeah," gumam Ryeowook mengiyakan.

What the...

Siwon menelan ludah dengan payah. Dua maknae yang seakan hendak menghabisinya jika dia tetap berdiri disana.

"...errr... lanjutkan saja, Kyu, Wookie, hyung akan pergi," ucapnya lemah. Fuck!

Yeah, fuck! Fanservices dan just enjoy it.

**.**

**.**

**Regard,**

**Miku_Shim**

**.**

**.**


End file.
